Memory
by La714BinDdi
Summary: HyukBin of VIXX. Hyuk x Hongbin "Hyuk-a,apa kau mulai mengingatnya ?." "Maaf,apa saya mengenal anda ?." "Kkau ! Kenapa kau selalu muncul dihadapanku!." "Hyuk-a,Maafkan aku .." *lagi belajar bikin Summary. .
1. Chapter 1

Memory

Title : Memory

Cast : Hyuk x Hongbin

Author : La714BinDdi

Summary :

"Hyukkie-ya ! Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no.17 .."

"Nde hyung .."

"Hyukkie-ya .. tolong ambilkan saus itu .. aku sulit menggapainya .."

"Arasseo,ige noona .."

"Sanghyuk-ah !."

"Hyukkie-yaaa.."

"Maknaeee .. tolong akuu.."

Dan banyak lagi teriakan memanggil satu nama,Han Sanghyuk. Hyuk yang tenaganya yang banyak dan semangatnya yang tak pernah padam itu hanya meng-iya-kan apa yang diucapkan sunbae atau yang sudah dia anggap kakak olehnya .

"Aahhh .. akhirnya selesai juga .. lelah sekalii..."

"Sanghyukkie .. kau sudah selesai ?" Tanya seseorang pada Sanghyuk.

"Eo? Manager. Ya,aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Tunggu,sebelum kau pergi,ini upahmu bulan ini .." ucap sang Manager

"Waahh .. terima kasih Manager .." ucap Sanghyuk

"Aku lebih berterima kasih atas usahamu .. kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih Manager,saya permisi."

"Ne,hati hati dijalan."

'Lalala aku sayang sekalii.. Doraemon!'

Sejak keluar restoran (tempat Hyuk bekerja paruh waktu) tak henti hentinya Hyuk menyanyikan lagu dari kartun favoritnya,Doraemon. Namun,saat akan menyebrangi jalan lagunya tersebut terhenti ..

 _"Kyaaa hyung ! Jangan membawaku kesini ! Kau tahu kan aku fobia menyebrang !." Ucap Hyuk sedikit berteriak_

 _"Justru iti aku mengajakmu kesini Hyukkie .. aku akan menyembuhkan rasa takumu itu terhadap menyebrang .." ucap seorang namja yang Hyuk panggil Hyung_

 _"Benarkah,hyung ?." Tanya Hyuk._

 _"Ne,ayo .. kita berjalan pelan-pelan." Ucap namja itu._

"Aaarrgghh .. kk..kkepala..ku.. sa..sakit .. hikss." Rintih Hyuk kesakitan dan terlihat beberapa tetesan merah dari hidungnya mencoba melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tertatih tatih.

At Hyuk home ..

"Taekwoon Hyung .. aku.. pulang.. arrgghh .." ucap Hyuk lirih.

Namja yang Hyuk panggil Tekwoon Hyung itu pun menghampiri sang adik kala mendengar suara rintihan adiknya tersebut.

"Hyukkie ! Apa yang terjadi padamu ?!." Ucap Taekwoon saat melihat baju adiknya yang berwarna putih itu menjadi merah.

"Kepalaku sa.. aaarrrgghh !."

BRUKK !

"Hyukkie-yaa !." Kaget Taekwoon lagi saat melihat adiknya itu pingsan ..

Hyuk membuka matanya saat dirasa sinar matahari mengusik tidur panjangnya. Dilihatnya Leo yang tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hyukkie-ya.. gwaenchana ? Ini,minum dulu." Ucap Leo sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Hyuk.

"Hyung,ini bukan kamar di rumah kita .." ucap Hyuk sambil melihat ke sekitarnya ..

"Ini memang bukan rumah kita,ini rumah sakit .. apa yang terjadi padamu,Han Sanghyuk ?." Tanya Taekwoon dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku .. aku tidak apa apa .. hyung .."

"Bohong! Apa yang terjadi padamu ?!." Tanya Taekwoon final.

"Ehmm.. a.. aku .. aku seperti melihat aku dan seorang namja sedang dipinggir jalan. Disana,aku terlihat seperti ketakutan,dan orang itu menenangkanku. Dan kami pun berjalan pelan .. dan kepalaku sangat sakit,dan.. seperti yang kau lihat dirumah .." ucap Hyuk dengan sekikit kekehan.

"Hhhaaahh .. kau tahu,betapa aku sangat ketakutan tadi ?!."

"Mianhae Taekwoon hyungie .."

"Sudahlah,aku akan keluar mencari makanan. Kau tunggu dan diam."

"Ne Hyungie.."

Taekwoon pun keluar dari ruangan Hyuk dirawat. Dan sampai di depan ruangan Hyuk,Taekwoon pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dan mengingat apa yang dokter jelaskan tadi.

Flashback

 _ **"Apa yang terjadi dengan adik saya,uisa-nim ?."**_

 _ **"Sebelumnya, apa adik anda pernah terbentur sangat keras,atau semacamnya hingga kehilangan ingatannya ?." Tanya sang dokter.**_

 _ **"Ya.. adik saya pernah mengalami kecelakaan." Ucap Taekwoon**_

 _ **"Sepertinya,adik anda mulai mengingat beberapa masa lalunya dan memang sesudahnya para penderita ini mengalami sakit yang sangat pada kepalanya .. jadi,anda harus menjaganya bila ingatannya datang secara tiba tiba"**_

 _ **"Oh,,kalau begitu .. Terima Kasih uisa-nim .. saya permisi .."**_

Flashback off

Taekwoon hanya diam dan memikirkan apa yang dokter dan Hyuk katakan.

"Hyuk-a,apa kau mulai mengingat semuanya ?." Gumamnya pelan.

TBC

Authors note :

Annyeong ! La bawain lagi FF HyukBin ! Mungkin ini bakalan publish dalam beberapa chapter ..

Makasih juga yang sudah Review di FF La yang sebelumnya, (Truth or Dare). Review nya bener bener bikin La seneng banget ..

Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Memory ch.2

Ket.

 _Italic : ingatan Hyuk atau flashback._

"Aahh .. akhirnya,aku bisa pulang ke rumahku tercinta ini ! Kyaaaa !." Histeris Hyuk saat dirinya sudah sampai di rumahnya -juga Taekwoon- dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan menghentak hentakkan kakinya sambil berteriak/?.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan,Hyuk-a ." Ucap Taekwoon sambil menyimpan tas berisikan pakaiannya selama Hyuk dirumah sakit.

"Hahaha ... Taekwoon hyungieee.. aku lapaaarr !." Ucap Hyuk dengan bumbu aegyo di wajahnya yanh sudah imut itu/?.

"Makan." Ucap Taekwoon dengan sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Buatkan aku makanan ne.. aku kan baru sembuh .." ucap Hyuk -masih dengan mode aegyo nya-

"Baiklah,tapi .. bahan makanan di kulkas sedang habis. Temani aku membelinya ke supermarket." Ucap Taekwoon meminta.

"Baiklah,kajja !." Ucap Hyuk bersemangat -namun dia memikirkan sesuatu di pikirannya-

.

.

Memory

.

.

"Hyungiee ! Aku ingin eskrim yang inii !." Ucap Hyuk sambil menunjukkan sebuah eskrim ditangannya pada Taekwoon yang sedang memilih beberapa bahan makanan.

"Sirheo,kau baru sembuh dan kau ingin makan eskrim ?."

"Tapi,aku sudah lebih baik,Hyung !." Ucap Hyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Aisshh.. apa dia tidak sadar umur ?.' Pikir Taekwoon.

"Sekali tidak. Tetap tidak! Cari saja yang lain. Tidak untuk eskrim." Ucap Taekewoon final.

"Baiklah.. apa hyung sudah selesai memilih bahan makanannya ?."

"Sudah,kajja."

.

.

"Hyung,aku ingin coklat,bolehkah ?." Tanya Hyuk.

"Boleh,ambilah yang kau suka." Ucap Taekwoon.

Saat Hyuk sedang sibuk memilih coklat,Taekwoon tak sengaja mendengar suara-suara yang menurutnya sangat familiar,dan saat Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja manis yang tengah berdebat.

"Chagiya.. aku ingin coklat ituu.." ucap seorang namja manis itu.

"Tidak sayang.. coklat hanya akan membuat gigimu sakit." Jawab namja tampan disampingnya.

"Tapi aku ingin coklat.. pokoknya,sebelum aku mendapatkan coklat itu,aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini !." Ucap sang namja manis lagi -lebih tepatnya merajuk-.

"Kamu inii.. kebanyakan makan coklat akan membuatmu gemuk!." Rayu namja tampan itu.

Merasa terus dipandangi,namja tampan tadi melihat ke arah Taekwoon dan menyadari namja tampan tadi akan melihatnya,secepatnya Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah menutupi Hyuk.

"T..Tttaekw..woon.. hyung?." Kaget namja tampan itu. Menyadari keberadaannya diketahui oleh si namja tampan Taekwoon dengan segera menarik tangan Hyuk yang tengah dilema memilih salah satu coklat di kedua tangannya.

"Hyung,kenapa tiba-tiba menarik tanganku ? Kenapa kita berlari ? Aku belum menyimpan salah satu dari coklat ini ?!." Ucap Hyuk.

"Aku lupa mematikan air. Dan untuk masalah coklat itu,tak apa .. ambil saja keduanya." Ucap Taekwoon sambil mengambil kedua coklat tersebut dan membayarnya di kasir tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Beruntung bahan makanan yang tadi Taekwoon beli sudah dibayar sebelumnya,jadi tak memakan banyak waktu supaya namja itu tak mengejarnya.

.

Other side

'Aish .. kemana perginya Taekwoon hyung ? Tunggu ! Aku lihat dia menarik seseorang. Apa itu kau,Hyukkie ?.' Gumam namja tampan itu.

.

"Hyung,tadinya aku hanya akan memilih salah satu coklat dari kedua coklat ini. Tapi kau malah langsung menarik tanganku,ada apa sebenarnya ? Aku yakin kau berbohong tentang air yang belum dimatikan itu." Tanya Hyuk.

"Sebenarnya ... sebenarnya .." ucap Taekwoon mencari cari alasan agar Hyuk percaya padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa ?." Tanya Hyuk menuntut.

"Sebenarnya tadi ada salah seorang musuhku saat SMA dulu,daripada aku bertengkar disana dan membuat kekacauan. Lebih baik aku pergi. Sudah percaya ?." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Setahuku kau anak baik-baik,hyung ?." Ucap Hyuk.

"Itu hanya yang terlihat didepan kau,Eomma dan Appa." Ucap Taekwoon sedikit tersenyum.

'Sebenarnya,orang yang kupercayai menjadi musuhku.' Batin Taekwoon.

.

.

Memory

.

.

 _'Hyungiee ! .' Panggil Hyuk dengan ceria pada seorang namja tampan yang dia panggil "hyung"_

 _'Ahh.. Hyukkie-yaa .. kau sudah lelah berlarian ?.' Tanya namja tampan itu sambil menarik Hyuk ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya._

 _'Ne,apa yang kau lihat di handphone-mu itu hyung ? Sampai kau serius sekali ?.' Tanya Hyuk._

 _Selintas ide jahil muncul di pikiran namja tampan tersebut._

 _'Aku sedang melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik !.'_

 _'Apa lebih menarik dariku ?.'_

 _'Ya,ini sangat menarik !.'_

 _'Yak! Hyung! Beritahu aku ? Apa yang lebih menarik dariku ?!.' Paksa Hyuk._

 _'Kau cemburu ne,chagiya ?.'_

 _'Yaaa hyungieee !.' Ucap Hyuk dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah._

 _'Baiklah baiklah,aku membaca artikel ini, menarik kan ?.'_

 _Hyuk pun mulai membaca judul artikel tersebut._

 _ **"Fobia dapat disembuhkan juga oleh orang yang kita sayangi"**_ _._

 _'Hyung,kau membaca ini ?.' Tanya Hyuk._

 _'Ne,dengan rasa sayangku,aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu dari fobiamu itu..' ucap namja tampan itu dengan senyuman tulusnya._

 _'G..ggumawo.. hyung.' Ucap Hyuk dengan air mata dipipinya._

 _'Saranghae ..'_

 _'Nado saranghae ..'_

 _._

"Huaaa ! Mimpi macam apa ini ?." Ucap Hyuk saat terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin muncul dari dahinya.

"Siapa namja itu ? Apa aku mengenalnya ?." Tanya Hyuk.

Pukul 01:25 AM.

"Ini masih malam,sebaiknya aku tidur lagi." Putusnya.

.

Keesokan harinya ..

"Hyuk-a .. turunlah dan sarapan !." Panggil Taekwoon.

"Ne !." Ucap Hyuk sambil berlari menuruni tangga dan mengahampiri Taekwoon di ruang makan.

"Aishh.. jangan berlari di tangga Sanghyuk! Kau bisa jatuh dan terbentur !." Ucap Taekwoon mengingatkan Hyuk.

"Hehe .. mian hyungie.." ucap Hyuk dengan 'v sign' nya.

"Ne,cepatlah makan !." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Waahh .. apa yang kau masak Hyung ? Harum sekalii !."

"Aku hanya membuat Omurice dan kimchi,cepat makan!"

setelahnya,hanya suara sendok dan piring saja yang bersuara,Taekwoon melarang Hyuk untuk makan sambil berbicara. Setelah sarapan selesai Hyuk mulai bertanya.

"Hyung,apa aku dulu memiliki fobia ?." Ucap Hyuk,membuka percakapan.

"Apa ?! K..kau ! Dapat itu darimana ?!." Tanya Taekwoon kaget.

"Entahlah, aku bermimpi aku disebuah taman,dengan seseorang dan dia bilang akan menyembuhkan fobiaku dengan sayangnya. Aku yakin,dia orang yang kukenal dulu." Yakin Hyuk.

Hyuk tau,sangat tahu kalau dia mengalami hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan dan sayangnya,dulu yang dia ingat hanya Taekwoon hyungnya dan orang tuanya.

"Mungkin itu aku .." ucap Taekwoon.

"Hyungie ? Tidak mungkin kau memanggilku 'chagiya'."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kepalamu sakit lagi." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Nanti saja kupikirkan.. aku pergi ke kerja dulu ne,hyung .." pamit Hyuk.

"Ne .. hati hati."

.

.

Memory

.

.

"Hyukkie ! Kau sudah sembuh ?!"

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadii ?!." Tanya dua orang yang berwajah sama,Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Eh? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?." Tanya Hyuk.

"Taekwoon hyung meminta izin pada manager,lalu kami bertanya kemana dirimu. Trus,Taekwoon hyung bilang kau sakit .." ucap Youngmin dan diangguki Kwangmin.

"aisshhh .. Taekwoon hyung ituu-." Saat Hyuk akan melontarkan umpatan pada Taekwoon,salah seorang koki memanggil Hyuk. Beruntunglah kau Taekwoon .

"Maknae ! antar pesanan ini ke meja 7. Ppali !." Ucap sang koki.

.

"Pesanan untuk anda tuan .. apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi ? Bila membutuhkan bantuan, silahkan panggil kami .." ucap Hyuk dengan sopan pada seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja manis.

"Tidak. Terima kasih .." ucap namja manis itu.

Namja tampan yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya pun segera berhenti saat dia mendengar suara Hyuk.

"Hyuk-a ..." ucap namja tampan tersebut.

"Eh? Anda .. tahu.. namaku ?." Tanya Hyuk.

DEG !

"Kkk..kkau.. tidak .. mengenalku ?."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note :

Kyaa ! La udah lanjut nih.. sama chapter 2 nya !

Thanks ya buat reviewnya ..

Buat beberapa waktu mungkin La hiatus dulu karna MOPD :'(

Buat yang minta LeoHyuk,aku dah jabanin. Tapi cuman jadi adek-kakak.. walaupun aslinya nggak '-'.

Thanks for Reading yaa .. ^.^

Mind for Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Memory

.

La714BinDdi

.

"Kkau ... tidak.. mengenalku ?". Tanya namja tampan itu

"Eh? Bagaimana anda mengenal saya ?". Tanya Hyuk kaget.

"Kau.. tidak mengingatku ?". tanya namja tampan tersebut. Dan Hyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ingat.

"Ohh .. mianhae,kau boleh pergi ". Ucap namja tampan tersebut.

"Chagiya,dia siapa ? Kau mengenalnya ?". Tanya namja manis pada si namja tampan tersebut.

"Eh.. oh .. tidak,aku hanya seperti pernah melihatnya saja. Ternyata aku salah orang..". Ucap namja tampan tersebut sedikit gugup dan meminum kopi yang dipesannya.

"Ohh .. lain kali,perhatikan dulu baik baik,baru panggil dia,jangan seperti tadi,kan kau juga yang malu ..". Ucap si namja manis dan tertawa mengerjai si namja tampan.

"Hehhh .. kau ini, mengajariku ? Akan kuberi kau pelajaran!". Ucap si namja tampan dan mencubit keras pipi si namja manis.

.

.

.

Hyuk Side..

"Apa dia mengenalku ? Kok aku tidak mengenal dia ya ?". Gumam Hyuk

"Mengenalmu ? Siapa yang mengenalmu ?". Tanya Kwangmin yang tak sengaja lewat dan mendengar gumaman Hyuk barusan.

"OMO ! YAK JO KWANGMIN! KAU MAU MEMBUAT AKU JANTUNGAN DI USIA DINI?!". Sentak Hyuk karna kaget.

"Hehehe .. mianhae Hyuk-a,habis .. kau melamun tadi apa kau tak takut kerasukan ?". Tanya Kwangmin.

"Hey hey hey ! Kenapa kau mengatakan yang seperti itu ?!". Ucap Hyuk dan memeang erat lengan baju Kwangmin.

"Hehehe .. oh iya,kembali lagi ke topik,siapa yang mengenalmu ?". Tanya Kwangmin kepo.

"Entahlah,aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dia mengenalku ..". Cerita Hyuk

"Yang mana orangnya ?".

"Umm .. ituuu". Tunjuk Hyuk pada meja si namja tampan itu.

"Ohh .. diaa ..".

"Kau mengenalnya ?". Tanya Hyuk.

"Tidak . ". Ucap Kwangmin lempeng/?.

Dan lap pembersih meja pun mendarat cantik di wajah Kwangmin.

.

.

Memory

.

.

"Hyuk,jika kau sudah selesai mengelap mejanya kau boleh pulang". Ucap Manager pada Hyuk.

"Ndee .. aku sudah selesai .. terima kasih atas hari ini .." ucap Hyuk membungkuk pada orang orang di restoran.

Dan Hyuk pun keluar dari restoran dengan wajah bahagia yang selalu tertera .nen. di wajahnya. Lalu,seseorang menarik tangan Hyuk ke pinggir sebuah gedung.

"Huaa ! Siapa kau ?!". Teriak Hyuk setelah selesai diseret.

"Whoaah ?! Kau lagi ?". Kaget Hyuk setelah melihat wajah tampan si pelanggannya tadi siang.

"Ne,apa kau benar benar tak mengingatku ?". Tanyanya

"Kan sudah kubilang,saya tak mengenal anda tuan ..". Ucap Hyuk

"Aku Hongbin, Lee Hongbin .. sekarang kau ingat ?". Tanya namja tampan-kita panggil saja Hongbin- dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak ! Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kau,namamu,atau apapun yang berhubungan denganmu ! Cukup! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!". Ucap Hyuk setelah kesabarannya dikuras habis oleh Hongbin lalu Pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Hongbin yang termenung ditempat.

"Apa kau .. benar benar Hyuk ?". Gumam Hongbin di dinginnya malam Seoul.

.

.

Memory

.

.

 _"Hyung ! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri !". Teriak Hyuk saat melihat orang yang dia sebut 'hyung' berada di sebrang jalan meninggalkannya sendirian di sebrangnya._

 _"Ayu Hyukkie ! Kau coba ! Kau tidak akan takut lagi !". Teriak namja yang disebut 'hyung' itu._

 _"Aku takut Hyungiee !". Ucapnya dengan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya._

 _"Ayo coba Hyukkie ! Rambunya akan merah lagi 1 menit lagi ! Ayo coba .. kau pasti bisa !". Ucap namja 'hyung' itu._

 _Dengan tekad yang ia kumpulkan setebal tembok Hyuk pun mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju namja yang ia sebut 'hyung' itu. Semakin mendekat ..._

 _10 meter lagi ..._

 _5 meter lagi ..._

 _2 meter lagi ..._

 _"Ayo Hyukkie ! Kau pasti bisaa !". Ucap namja tersebut menyamangati Hyuk dengan mata yang berbinar._

 _Dan ..._

 _Tinggal 1 langkah lagi .._

 _"YEAAYYY ! HYUNGG ! AKU BISAAA !". Teriak Hyuk yang langsung loncat ke badan tegap namja yang disebut 'hyung' tersebut._

 _"Sudah kuduga ! Kau pasti bisa Hyuk ! Aku yakin! Kau akan cepat sembuh daro fobiamu !".Namja itu pun semakin mengeratkan palukannya pada Hyuk._

 _Tak sadarkah mereka sedari tadi ada banyak pengunjung yang menonton mereka dengan ekspresi yang beragam ?_

 _._

 _._

 _Memory_

 _._

 _._

 _"_

"Oh tidak ! Jangan sekarang .. aarrgghh !". Hyuk mulai meremas kuat rambutnya dan darah segar sudah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Aarrghh ! Kumohon .. jangan sekarang !". Gumam Hyuk semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada kepala.

BRUK !

"HYUK-A !".

.

.

.

"Uungh .. Taekwoon hyung ..". Ucal Hyuk saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya.

"oh? Kau sudah sadar Hyukkie ? Apa ada yang sakit ? Bagian mana ?". Ucap Taekwoon sedikit panik sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh Hyuk.

"Kepalaku .. sedikit sakit Hyung ..". Keluh Hyuk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan seperti itu,sini kupijat kepalamu !". Ucap Taekwoon mendekati Hyuk dan memijat pelan kepala Hyuk.

"Kau kenapa lagi Hyukkie ?". Tanya Taekwoon,sebagai pembuka percakapan.

"Entahlah hyung,tiba tiba aku merasa kepalaku sakit. Seperti waktu yang lalu". Keluh Hyuk.

"Oh iya hyung,kenapa aku bisa disini ?". Tanya Hyuk setelah menyadari dia berada di kamarnya,bukan lagi di jalanan.

"Youngmin dan Kwangmin menemukanmu saat kau pingsan dan langsung membawamu ke rumah ini". jelas Taekwoon dengan wajah dan nada datar-seperti biasanya-.

"Oohh .. ne,nanti aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka ..". Ucap Hyuk enteng tanpa disadari perubahan pada Taekwoon.

"Hyukkie,aku keluar dulu ne .. aku akan membuat makanan untukmu." Ucap Taekwoon dan keluar dari kamar Hyuk.

.

Taekwoon side

"Aku lengah mengawasi Hyuk,sehingga namja tak bertanggung jawab itu menemukanmu diluar pengawasanku .. Mianhae,Hyukkie". Ucap Taekwoon tanpa sadar air mata muncul dari matanya .

.

To Be Continue ..

Author's Note :

Annyeong ! La is back ! Mian,La baru sempet publish sekarang.

Jadi siswa baru SMA itu sibuknya bukan main*Alesan ceritanya*

Tapi,sekarang chap.3 nya rilis ! Yeaayy ! Chap.4 juga bakal dipublish . . .BISA.

Hehehe,btw. Yang minta LeoN moment nanti bakal keluar kok keep reading ya ..

Mind for Review ?

 **18 Oktober 2015 21:32**

 **La714BinDdi**


End file.
